7 Dias jugando a La Casita
by AriaSetsuM
Summary: Yashiro miraba Chiori. Chiori miraba a Kanae. Kanae miraba a Kyoko. Kyoko miraba a Kuu. Kuu miraba a Ren. Ren miraba a Lory. Oh rayos… ¡Esto sería tan divertido! -Creo que pueden adivinar de que va con solo el titulo xD Se ubica después del cap 199.
1. C1 Que comience el juego: Noticias

Yashiro miraba Chiori.

Chiori miraba a Kanae.

Kanae miraba a Kyoko.

Kyoko miraba a Kuu.

Kuu miraba a Ren.

Ren miraba a Lory.

Lory observaba, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la expresión de cada persona presente en su oficina. Oh rayos… ¡Esto sería tan divertido!

La puerta se abrió de repente provocando que todos cambiaran la dirección de su mirada a esta, solo para ver a una muy feliz María corriendo hacia ellos.

– Abuelo. ¿Ya les dijiste?

– Aún no María. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

La diversión que sentía el Presidente ante lo que -fuera lo que fuera- iba a anunciar era evidente para todos, quienes solo podían preguntarse cómo diablos se habían metido en esto.

**~10 minutos antes ~  
**

–Ren, el Presidente desea hablar contigo. – Dijo Yashiro. Ren solo respondió con un "Okey"

Ambos subieron a la oficina del Presidente solo para encontrar a este vestido de una forma normal. "_Mal presagio" _pensó Ren.

– Oh chicos veo que ya están aquí. Tomen asiento mientras esperamos la llegada de los demás.

Dos minutos después Kyoko, Kanae y Chiori llegaron, después de que Sawara-san les informara que el presidente las esperaba. Tomaron asiento en un sillón junto al que estaban Ren y Yashiro.

– Bien, falta una sola persona. Debo decir que estarán trabajando con él y no pueden negarse, no tienen esa opción, aunque no veo motivos para rechazarlo. Chicas, esto es parte de una tarea de . Yashiro, como su manager, velarás por que Ren cumpla con su deber y tu Ren, esto te ayudara a crecer como actor…

Dicho esto, la puerta se abrió. Sin duda todos se sorprendieron de ver a Hizuri Kuu, sus expresiones los delataban pero nadie le ganaba a Ren. Sorpresa era decir muy poco, ¡estaba estupefacto! Incluso un poco enojado, ¿Qué carajos hacia _é_l aquí? Que Kuu gritara _"Hijo" _no ayudó en nada. Por suerte Kyoko se levantó y corrió a saludarlo. _"Cierto… él la considera su hijo_" Pensó Ren un poco aliviado. Todos observaban con mucha atención y curiosidad la forma en la cual Kuu y Kyoko interactuaban. Si bien sabían sobre su trabajo anterior, donde Kyoko atendía a Kuu, no sabían lo cercanos que se habían vuelto.

Kyoko le contaba sobre sus actuales trabajos y como pudo, con la ayuda se Tsuruga-san, crear una Natsu de la cual todos se sentían satisfechos. Kuu, por su parte escuchaba como lo hacía un padre orgulloso de los logros de su hijo.

– Mogami-kun, Kuu, si no les importa me gustaría explicar que hacen todos aquí. Ya tendrán bastante tiempo para hablar después. – Si… Todos lo sabían. Este sujeto estaba planeando algo de nuevo y esta vez, ¡todos estaban involucrados!

– Ah. Lo siento mucho Presidente. – Dijo Kyoko al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia. –Continúe por favor.

–Bien, como mencione antes, estarán realizando un pequeño proyecto todos juntos y no pueden decir que no.

Es aquí donde María ingresó a la habitación, ansiosa por el anuncio que iba a hacer su abuelo.

– _Boss, _¿qué es lo que sucede?– dijo Kuu, confundido y un poco impaciente.

– Verán, estuve pensando en una manera de recompensarlos por todo el trabajo que han hecho hasta ahora. Mogami-kun, Kotonami-kun, Amamiya-kun, desde que se unieron a la sección Love Me han aprendido mucho sin embargo, aún les falta un largo camino por recorrer. Yashiro-kun, hasta ahora has hecho un espléndido trabajo, cuento contigo para que las cosas sigan así. Kuu, tú una vez mencionaste que te gustaría tener unas pequeñas vacaciones y así poder visitar a tu hijo. –con un movimiento de mano dirigido hacia Kyoko, dio a entender que hablaba de ella porque claro, "discreción" ante todo.

– Presidente. – "_Oh no, oh no, oh no, Tsuruga-san está enojado_." Pensaba una aterrada Kyoko. _"Re-Ren. Ahí está esa sonrisa falsa otra vez, ¿qué sucede contigo?" _Por supuesto, Yashiro también veía a través de su máscara.

– ¿Si, Ren? – Este tipo… responde como si todo estuviera bien.

– Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

– Ah, sí. Ya iba a eso. A pesar de que quiero recompensarlos, también quiero ayudarlos a progresar. Dicho esto, anuncio, aquí y ahora, que ustedes pasaran 7 días conviviendo como una familia en América.

Si, definitivamente… ¡Nadie se esperaba esto! Solo María, quien poco a poco, fue introduciéndose más en el salón sin que nadie la notara, se mostraba realmente feliz ante tal noticia.

– Presidente… – Ren fue el primero en recuperar el habla. O algo así, ya que no pronuncio otra palabra después de eso.

– Ren, ya hablaré contigo. Los demás, si gustan vayan abajo, Sebastian los está esperando y los llevara a mi casa, donde les daré todos los detalles.

– Me gustaría también hablar contigo _Boss._

– Por supuesto Kuu. Entonces las chicas y Yashiro-kun se adelantaran. – Dirigió su mirada hacia ellos. – Los veremos ahí lo más pronto posible.

–De acuerdo. – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Una vez salieron de la oficina las preguntas no tardaron.

– Bien, – Comenzó Kanae. – oficialmente se volvió loco.

* * *

**N/A: **_Ehmm... Hola... Lamento si hay alguna palabra mal escrita, gramática no es mi fuerte -.-' como sea, si es así, me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Se que la idea de juntarlos a todos y mandarlos a América no suena muy original pero las cosas irán cambiando poco a poco! Y principalmente quiero que sea de comedia y torturar un poco a Ren xD Y esta parecía ser una buena manera de hacerlo. Por favor comenten y déjenme saber que opinan! Subiré el cap 2 pronto!_


	2. C2: Que comience el juego: Dudas

**N/A:** _Para ser sincera, no esperaba ningún comentario del primer cap... y mucho menos el mismo día que lo subí! (oh wow q optimista...) Asi que estoy muy feliz! Gracias! Eso y el spoiler del cap 211 de SB (Kyaaaa ya lo vieron?!) me hicieron totalmente el día! Volviendo a la historia, se que puede parecer un poco aburrido x el momento pero necesito aclarar estas cosas antes de empezar con la tortur... ejem... con el tema principal... así podre escribir libremente lo que sigue, sin que haya ningún hueco o malentendido. X si alguno tiene dudas aclaro: Cuando sale "Boss" es Kuu hablando, Ren dirá "Presidente". Con respecto al cap 1, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme pensé "Lory dijo q Kuu quería tomar vacaciones en Japón así q... xq lo manda a América de nuevo? ._. " Si... Realmente no lo pensé bien... ya hice la corrección, queda exactamente igual pero ya no esta la parte de Japón. Sin más que decir, espero disfruten el cap! Actualizaré muy pronto!_

* * *

– Bien, – Comenzó Kanae. – oficialmente se ha vuelto loco.

– Lo sé, quiero decir ¡oh vamos! Siete días en América, actuando como familia, ¿es en serio? – Dijo Chiori.

– Bueno... Incluso para el Presidente esto es un poco... – Kyoko no sabía ni que pensar. Claro que la idea le agradaba pero no podían irse tan fácilmente.

– Onee-sama, ¿no quieres ir a América? – Preguntó una María con ojos suplicantes.

– Por supuesto que quiero. Es solo que es muy repentino y-

– ¡Oh! Bueno no es como si nos fuéramos a ir hoy mismo. Hay algunos proyectos que no pudieron ser cancelados ni podían posponerse, eso fue lo que dijo el abuelo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo nos iríamos entonces?

– Mmm… Dentro de 3 días.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Eso significa que si vas a ir, onee-sama?

– Eh… pu-pues…

– Lamento interrumpir, – Por primera, desde que salieron de la oficina, habló Yashiro. – pero no creo que deban pensar mucho sobre este asunto, quiero decir, el Presidente ya nos dijo que no podemos negarnos.

La respuesta que recibió fueron unos cuantos "_Oh, es cierto_" por parte de las chicas de Love Me. Yashiro tenía razón, de esta no podían escaparse. Recordaron lo último que les dijo el Presidente e iniciaron su recorrido hacia donde los estaban esperando.

Chiori de verdad quería preguntar, no todos los días ni cualquier persona tenía la oportunidad de charlar con el gran Hizuri Kuu. Una vez dentro del auto -o limosina gigante, debería decir- soltó la pregunta. El viaje consistió, principalmente, en Kyoko relatando como conoció a Kuu y lo sucedido entre ellos dos, dándose el lujo de contar hasta el más pequeño detalle.

**~ En la oficina de Lory ~**

– ¿Qué están planeando? – El enojo en la voz de Ren era evidente.

– Alto ahí. Yo no soy parte de esto, yo tampoco sabía nada. – Se defendió Kuu. – _Boss_, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

– ¿Qué quieren decir? Por supuesto que es solo un viaje de entrenamiento. – Y aquí iba de nuevo, respondiendo con una tranquilidad única.

– Presidente, ¿Qué hay de los trabajos?

– Todo está arreglado ya, no tienes de que preocuparte. De todos modos, explicaré estos detalles luego. Ren, – Su tono de voz y expresión se volvieron serios. – sé lo que estas pensando, se que crees que no estás listo y que dijiste que volverías por tus propios medios pero eso no es lo que te estoy pidiendo hacer. Has estado trabajando sin descanso todos estos años así que te mereces unas vacaciones y como dije antes, te ayudara a crecer como actor pero también como persona. Ren, no puedes dejar que el pasado controle tu vida, es hora de avanzar. Estoy seguro que no es exigir demasiado.

– Presidente… Yo…

– Ah… Que triste es la realidad. – Fingió sacudir un par de lágrimas – Estaba tan seguro de que a Mogami-kun le encantaría y ahora ¡no tiene ni oportunidad! Este es un viaje todos o ninguno Ren, ¿vas a hacerle esto a esa pobre chiquilla? Oh, ¡pero que mundo tan cruel es este!

"_Un día me las pagará" _pensaba Ren. Este sujeto es tan manipulador, Ren jamás haría nada que hiriera a Mogami-san. _"Pero aun así… un viaje a América…" _Kuu notó como Ren ya estaba casi convencido, un empujoncito más y cedería. Obviamente le emocionaba la idea de Lory pero aun así no quería presionar mucho a su hijo. De manera segura trataría de persuadir a Ren.

– Tú sabes… esa chica es realmente impresionante, me gustaría ver cómo responde a este reto. Además, realmente le ayudara a su carrera. Y también me gustaría conocer a las famosas chicas de la sección Love Me.

– Lo entiendo.

– ¿Eh? – Ambos, Kuu y Lory, esperaban que Ren respondiera de manera positiva.

– Realmente no me siento del todo cómodo haciendo esto pero veo que no puedo negarme. No es bueno mantener a las personas esperando, deberíamos irnos. Con su permiso, me retiro.

En cuanto Ren salió de la oficina Kuu y Lory compartieron una mirada de alegría.

– Sabes _Boss_, pensé que sería más difícil pero cedió bastante rápido, ¿no crees?

– A decir verdad pensé que se derramaría un poco de sangre.

– ¿Sangre? N-no te estarás refiriendo a la mía ¿cierto?

Sin duda Kuu era bastante débil frente a Ren. Lory esperaba unos gritos, golpes e incluso unos cuantos objetos volando, quiero decir, después de todo no le pedía algo sencillo, _"suerte que Ren es un idiota enamorado"._

– Hablando de cosas importantes Kuu_, _– _"¿Mi sangre no lo es?"_ pensaba este – tenemos que lograr nuestro objetivo en este viaje.

De alguna manera, el ambiente se volvió muy serio como si se tratara de un tema delicado.

–Lo sé _Boss. _Hare todo tal y como lo planeamos, no te preocupes por eso. Realmente quiero a mi hijo de vuelta y realmente quiero que sea feliz y pueda perdonarse a si mismo.

– Bien, por ahora vamonos o sospecharan que planeamos algo.

De este modo Kuu, Ren y Lory estaban camino a casa de este último, donde las chicas y Yashiro conversaban con una pequeña y linda mujer.


	3. C3 Que comience el juego: Aclaraciones

Cuando salieron del auto, Kyoko estaba finalizando su historia.

– Ah… así que es por eso que te llamo _"hijo"._ Realmente eres increíble Kyoko-san. – Dijo Chiori.

– ¿Eh? Claro que no, yo no he hecho nada.

Aun si Kyoko lo negaba, todos entendieron a que se refería Chiori.

Kyoko era una persona con la capacidad de atraer a las demás personas sin ni siquiera intentarlo y de ayudarlas sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Que el famoso Hizuri Kuu la adoptara como su _hijo_ lo demostraba.

Sebastian los guió hasta el salón donde el Presidente les contaría el resto y se retiró para preparar el té. A su salida entró una pequeña mujer.

– ¡Hola! _Darling_ me dijo que los esperara aquí, mi nombre es Jelly Woods. Es un gusto por fin conocerlas Kanae-san, Chiori-san._ Darling_ me ha hablado mucho de sus pequeñas de Love Me.

Kyoko-chan, Yukihito-kun, me alegro verlos de nuevo.

Kyoko estaba tan feliz de ver otra vez a Jelly, el hecho que ella estuviera ahí significaba que usaría maquillaje una vez más y amaba la idea. Yashiro la había visto un par de veces antes, después de todo ella era quien hacia la transformación de Ren a Cain Heel y ya había hecho otros trabajos con Ren antes, que él supiera. Chiori y Kanae estaban sorprendidas por la energía que tenía Jelly y por sus comentarios. Nunca habían escuchado de ella sin embargo ella parecía conocerlas. Y ahora que lo pensaban…

– ¿Ya conoces a onee-sama? – No era raro que María conociera a Jelly pero, ¿cuándo lo había hecho Kyoko?

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Jelly-san me ayudó una vez con el estilo de un personaje. – _"Bueno, no es mentira después de todo" _pensaba Kyoko.

– ¿También has trabajado con Ren-sama?

– ¡Sip! Claro que he trabajado con Ren-kun, él es uno de los actores más importantes de LME después de todo. – "_Y soy su maquilladora personal… pero no puedo decir eso, ¿cierto?"_

– Ah, ya veo.

– Bueno hablando de otras cosas, _Darling_ dará los detalles luego pero puedo decirles que aún si es en América no pueden correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos por lo que yo les haré unos pequeños cambios de imagen. Después de todo, ese es mi trabajo.

– ¿Oh? ¿Eres maquilladora? – Preguntó Chiori.

– ¡Sí! –Gritó Kyoko. – ¡Jelly-san es realmente asombrosa! ¡Puede cambiar tu apariencia completa en 5 minutos! En el mundo de las maquilladoras es conocida como la bruja, ¿no es genial?

– Parece que ya lo experimentaste. – Dijo Kanae – ¿Qué clase de personaje era con el que te ayudó?

– Eh… Bueno… Eh… – _"_¿_Qué digo? No puedo contarles de los hermanos Heel"_

Por suerte, en ese momento entraron el Presidente, Kuu y Ren, seguidos por Sebastian, quien sirvió el té a todos los presentes.

– Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, procederé a explicar en detalle. El viaje será dentro de 3 días, se irán temprano en mi jet privado y estarán llegando alrededor de las 11 a.m. a Los Angeles. Se hospedarán en una de las casas vacacionales de Kuu. Es un lugar muy espacioso donde tendrán privacidad ya que nadie tiene conocimiento de esto. Jelly los ayudara a cambiar su imagen para no ser reconocidos así que serán libres de visitar cualquier lugar que deseen. Pueden hablar en japonés si así lo prefieren pero habrán momentos que requieran que hablen en ingles, sé que eso no será problema para nadie sin embargo, María aun no domina del todo este idioma por lo que cuento con ustedes para que la ayuden si es el caso. ¿Alguna duda hasta el momento?

Todos negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Muy bien. Ahora… con respecto al asunto de "La Familia", las cosas serán así: El día de su llegada serán ustedes mismos para que conozcan el lugar. El segundo día actuaran según corresponda, desde el momento que se despierten hasta el tercer día por la tarde. El cuarto día actuaran de nuevo hasta el quinto por la noche, a partir de ese momento serán libres y podrán hacer lo que gusten. El último día tomaran el jet de regreso a las 5 p.m.

– Presidente, ¿quiere decir que tendremos dos roles? – Preguntó Kyoko.

– Exacto.

– ¿Y cuáles son esos roles?

– Eso se decidirá al alzar, – Con un movimiento de mano, Lory le indico a Sebastian llevarle una pequeña caja. – todos sacarán un papel de aquí y actuarán el rol que este escrito en el. Harán esto el primer y el tercer día. ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

Kanae levanto la mano.

– ¿Qué hay de la personalidad de nuestros personajes?

– Oh, esa es una buena pregunta. Verán, no tendrán que adaptarse a sus personajes sino que serán sus personajes quienes se adapten a ustedes.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

–Lo que quiero decir es que no serán personas completamente nuevas y diferentes a ustedes. Todo lo que normalmente dirían, lo dirán. Lo único que cambia aquí son sus relaciones con los demás.

– Ah, ya entiendo. – Dijo Kyoko – Quiere decir que no tendremos que actuar del todo. Nuestras personalidades serán las mismas pero nuestra relación no. Solo hay que hacer que estas dos cosas concuerden y hacer que se vea natural, ¿no es así?

– Exacto. Aunque si habrán unos pequeños cambios con su actitud. Si son familia no hay modo que se traten como desconocidos, así que olviden las formalidades, se llamaran por su nombre. También, hay algunos roles que tienen una o dos características especiales. La caja la tendrá Kuu, el se encargara de vigilar que nadie se salga de su personaje. Yashiro-kun, María, sé que no tienen experiencia en la actuación pero ya ven que no es nada difícil pero si tienen alguna duda o problema en el proceso hablen con él, lo mismo para los demás.

Todos asintieron. Aunque tenían sus dudas -y sospechas- al principio, parecía ser interesante. Y en todo caso, ya se habían resignado a tratar de negarse. Una disputa con el Presidente nunca la ganarían por lo que sería mejor tratar de disfrutar del viaje y así como él lo sugirió, pulir sus habilidades en la actuación. Yashiro, por su parte, trataría de emparejar a Ren y a Kyoko. Y Maria tan solo disfrutaba la idea de pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones con sus amados Ren-sama y onee-sama.

De esta manera, todos se retiraron. Jelly tenía asuntos pendientes e América también, por lo que iría en el jet con ellos y se encargaría de su transformación ahí, después de todo era un viaje largo.

En los siguientes días todos hicieron sus trabajos correspondientes.

Las chicas de Love Me, aunque las irritaba, no tenían muchas trabajos que realizar por lo que se fueron de compras un par de veces con Maria-chan y así obtener todo lo necesario para el viaje.

Kyoko y Kuu almorzaron juntos uno de esos dias para ponerse al corriente de todo lo que habia sucedido desde que Kuu dejó Japón.

Ren evitaba contactar con Kuu, e incluso con el Presidente, y se preparaba mental y emocionalmente para el infierno que veía venir.

Yashiro planeaba como hacer que avanzara la relación de su pareja-por-ser favorita.

Kuu y Lory pasaron los días revisando sus planes y asegurándose de que todo saliera perfecto.

Y así sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llego el tan esperado día.

* * *

**N/A: **_Uff... Por alguna razón no quería escribir este capitulo -.-' pero aquí esta x fin! Gracias x sus reviews! Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo! Trataré de actualizar cada 15 dias! ~~~~~~ Kyaaaa! Ame el cap 211! :3 Kyaaa! Ren/Kuon/Corn/quien-sea! Lo amé completamente! *www*_


	4. C2: Que comience el juego: Dia 1-Parte I

**N/A: **_Hola! Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews, que siguen o marcan como favorita esta historia! y lo lamento mucho pero... torturarlos es tan divertido! AJAJA xD Espero disfruten el siguiente cap, y por tomarme mi tiempo desde la ultima actualización... ahora esta más largo de lo normal. Hasta la próxima actualización! Bye-bye!**  
**_

* * *

Compras, almuerzos con su sensei, ayudar en el Darumaya… ¡Incluso había buscado trabajos para Love Me ella misma! ¿Qué tan bajo podía caer? _"Lo que sea necesario" _Se decía a sí misma. Haría todo lo posible por mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en _ese_ hombre y lo que su existencia significaba para ella. Apenas había logrado salir ilesa de su actuación como los hermanos Heel y ahora, ¡la tiraban a los leones!

"_Por lo menos no tenemos que compartir cuarto" _y_ "No estaremos solo nosotros dos" _eran sus únicos alivios ¡pero aun así! ¡Era tan cruel! ¡Tenia tanto miedo! Si, miedo… Miedo a que descubrieran sus sentimientos… Miedo a no poder disfrutar pasar el rato con los demás por pensar en una sola cosa -o persona-… Miedo a volver a ser esa estúpida que fue una vez en el pasado… Miedo a ser rechazada, otra vez… Y lo que era aun peor… Miedo a aceptar el hecho de que estaba pérdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Tsuruga Ren, su senpai.

De alguna manera había logrado evitarlo estos últimos días y fue aun más su suerte que él estuviera demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos como para notarlo y hacer algo al respecto. _"Siendo Tsuruga-san, definitivamente llamara la noche previa al viaje" _Nada. No recibió nada. Era un gran alivio _"Sin embargo… ¿Por qué me duele que no llamara?" "Estúpida" _se decía. _"Por esto odio el amor. Sin embargo, por mi orgullo como actriz, actuaré normal. Esta es una guerra, una que no estoy dispuesta a perder"_

Ahora, por su parte era trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y más a ella la tiraban a los leones, ¡entonces el mismo se había metido con ellos! _"Maldito sea el momento en que acepté"_ Podría tener un año entero y aun así no sería suficiente tiempo para prepararse. Pero bueno, solo tenía que seguir actuando como Tsuruga Ren ¿no? Eso podría hacerlo, ¿cierto? "_Tengo que hacerlo"_

¡Hablar era fácil! Pero ahora que estaban dentro del avión, ambos consideraban seriamente saltar por la ventana.

– Onee-sama, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

– Claro que si María-chan. – realmente quería sentarse sola y así, tal vez, idear un plan de escape. ¿Pero cómo negarse a esos suplicantes que la veían desde abajo? – ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes miedo?

– …Un poco… Desde lo que le pasó a mama me da miedo viajar en avión…

– No te preocupes Maria-chan, todos estamos aquí contigo así que no tienes nada que temer. – dijo Ren, quien iba detrás de Maria.

– Ren-sama, ¿puedo sentarme contigo también?

– ¿Eh? – dijeron Kyoko y Ren al mismo tiempo.

Y así terminaron juntos los tres, Kyoko en el asiento de la ventana, Ren en el asiento de afuera y Maria entre los dos. Chiori, Kanae y Yashiro estaban en los asientos del frente, separados por una gran mesa, con Chiori ubicada en el medio y Yashiro frente a Ren. Kuu y Jelly estaban sentados del otro lado.

– ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! – gritó Kuu – Aún no me presentado adecuadamente. Ya saben mi nombre así que, espero llevarnos bien esta semana.

– Es verdad. ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar esto? – _"Lo olvide por completo y solo porque yo ya lo conozco"_ pensó Kyoko – Sensei, ellas son Amamiya Chiori-san y Kotonami Kanae-san.

– Oh, las chicas de Love Me.

– Mmm… Hizuri-san… No nos lo recuerde. – se lamentó Kanae.

– Es un honor conocerlo, Hizuri-san. – habló Chiori.

– Lo mismo digo,_ Boss_ me ha hablado de ustedes y realmente deseaba conocerlas. – ante estas palabras el miembro númer de _esa_ Sección, se sonrojaron. Que el gran Hizuri Kuu deseara conocerlas, ¡que honor!

– Ella es Jelly Woods, ¿ya lo conoces, senpai?

– Solo de nombre para ser honesto, es un placer.

– Mmm… a Tsuruga-san ya lo conoció pero si no me equivoco no le han presentado adecuadamente a su manager, Yashiro Yukihito-san.

– Ah es cierto. Gusto de conocerlo.

– ¿Eh? Igualmente.

– Tsuruga-san –dijo Kyoko, después de un largo silencio – ¿ya ha viajado a América antes?

– Mm… Si, cuando era más joven.

– Oh… ¿y cómo es?

– ¿Eh? Pues… es… diferente. – _"Por favor no preguntes más" _Al parecer Kyoko entendió el mensaje.

– ¿Qué hay de ti Yashiro-san?

– ¿Yo? No, yo no.

– ¿Y tú, Maria-chan?

– Nop. Nunca he salido de Japón.

– Oh… Bueno por lo menos Sensei estará con nosotros, me aterraría estar en un país que no conozco sin nadie que supiera un poco del lugar.

– Aun si no estuviera Hizuri-san, – dijo Chiori – por lo menos no estarías sola.

– Es cierto. – Habló Kanae – Imagínate lo que sería estar en un país desconocido, totalmente solo.

– Es verdad. Y más aun, un país con un idioma tan diferente al nuestro.

–Waaa ¿puedes creerlo? Yo estaría temblando de miedo.

–Oh, miren. Ya estamos llegando. – dijo Ren señalando fuera de la ventana. Suerte que este tema opacó totalmente el anterior. Viajar a un país desconocido, solo… definitivamente no era su tema favorito. _"No imaginan el miedo que provoca" _fue el único pensamiento en su cabeza durante la conversión.

Pronto descendieron al suelo y todos salieron del avión para subir inmediatamente a un vehículo que los llevaría al lugar que cumpliría la función de "hogar" los próximos días. Fue un viaje de una hora aproximadamente en el cual reino el silencio, todos estaban mirando por la ventana admirando este lugar desconocido, todos menos Ren y Kuu.

Ren miraba el piso del automóvil, tratando de desviar los pensamientos y suprimir los recuerdos que le ofrecía el lugar. Y Kuu… bueno Kuu estaba entretenido comiendo.

Al bajar del vehículo, todos quedaran maravillados con la vista. Era un lugar enorme y privado, justo como lo dijo el Presidente, lo único alrededor eran arboles y mas arboles. Había un portón gigante que servía de entrada, después un sendero no muy largo que llevaba hasta la mansión -solo así podía llamarse-.

– Llegamos. – dijo Kuu – Vamos adentro y les haré un recorrido.

Ren Siguió a Kuu a donde vivió algún tiempo hace años atrás y recordó con nostalgia el lugar. Tenía la seguridad de que podría entrar e identificar todas las habitaciones de la casa. A pesar del miedo y dolor que le provocaba el lugar, aun deseaba entrar. Lo siguieron los demás, muy sorprendidos aún como para articular una sola palabra.

Al entrar había una gran sala de estar con las escaleras en la parte de atrás, a su izquierda había una habitación, la cual Kuu nombró lugar prohibido, lo que hizo que todos se preguntaran que podría estar ahí y para calmar la curiosidad, menciono que ahí estaban guardados todos los objetos personales que habían por toda la casa. Detrás de esta habitación había otra, la sala de juegos. Mesas de billar, de ping-pong, entre otras, también había una pantalla gigante y diferentes consolas de video juegos, lector de películas y equipo de sonido, en otro rincón de la habitación se encontraban varios estantes con numerosos libros en ellos; el cuarto era enorme y contenía diversas formas de entretenimiento. También había un baño en otro rincón. Del lado derecho estaba la cocina de tamaña parecido a la sala de estar. Contenía todos los utensilios que pudieran necesitarse, muchos ni sabían el funcionamiento de varios, solo Kyoko disfrutó realmente el lugar y prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarla fuera del lugar.

El segundo piso estaba conformado por las habitaciones, principalmente. Eran tantas que cada uno podría tener su propia habitación, sin embargo las chicas decidieron compartir una y el tamaño no se los impedía. En este piso también había una habitación prohibida, pero el hecho de que Kuu dijo que era la que su hijo solía usar, solo creo nuevas preguntas en las mentes de todos. El tercer piso no constaba del mismo tamaño que los de abajo, por lo que en este se ubicaban el cuarto de lavado y el balcón, el cual tenía una vista impresionante. Desde ahí podía verse la playa a lo lejos y la parte trasera de la casera, cuya vista solo logro asombrar más. Detrás de la casa era sin duda el lugar más hermoso. Arbustos, arboles y flores de diferentes colores, formas y olores adornaban todo el lugar, y varios senderos que daban a lo profundo del bosque. Y justo en medio, estaba la piscina, que daba la impresión de ser un río, tanto en forma como en tamaño.

–Sensei… – llamo Kyoko con voz temblorosa – ¡Tu casa es impresionante! Es enorme y hermosa y está en medio de tanta naturaleza y tiene de todo.

Los demás asintieron la cabeza, incapaces de hablar. Vaya que sabia como vivir. No era el gran Hizuri Kuu por nada.

–Me alegra que les guste. – rió Kuu – Pasaran aquí la siguiente semana así que eso es bueno. ¿Qué les parece si vamos adentro y almorzamos?

– ¡Tsuruga-san! ¿Pretende comer solo eso? – pregunto Kyoko con un aura terrorífica. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitar a su senpai, cuando se trataba de sus malos hábitos alimenticios no podía dejarlo pasar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Mogami-san? Es bastante comida. – se defendió este.

– Yashiro-san me contó que no has estado comiendo bien últimamente por lo que tiene que reponer fuerzas. ¡Así que coma más! – dijo mientras le servía mas comida. – ¡Sensei! ¿De qué se ríe?

– Ah no, lo siento. Es solo que me recuerdas a mi esposa. Te lo dije antes ¿cierto? Ella le llenaba la boca de comida a mi hijo cuando era un niño. – de solo recordarlo Ren tembló ligeramente, _"De esa manera fue que nació mi odio hacia la comida". _Los demás solo se quedaron con la boca abierta _"¡Eso es tortura!" _pensaron al mismo tiempo.

– Ahora que lo mencionas… si da la impresión de ser una madre regañando a su hijo. –dijo Jelly, provocando la risa en todos.

"_De senpai a hermano… de hermano a hijo… ¿puede ser peor?"_ Pensó Ren. Realmente creía que jamás llegaría a ser algo más que eso.

– Por cierto, Hizuri-san, Kyoko-san, realmente cocinan asombroso. ¡Esto es delicioso!

– Jeje. Gracias Amamiya-san.

– Ahora que recuerdo… Hizuri-san, si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿podría preguntar algo?

– Claro que si Chiori-san.

– Mmm bueno, a decir verdad… Cuando estábamos explorando detrás de la casa, no pude evitar ver que había mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo parecido a una lapida… Con el nombre de Bryan escrito en el… – _"¡¿Un cadáver?!"_ pensaron horrorizados todos. Por otro lado lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Ren era: _"Bryan. Me había olvidado de el"_

– ¡Oh! Bryan era la mascota de mi hijo. – dijo riendo Kuu. Sin embargo esto no mejoro la situación _"¡¿Qué clase de nombre es Bryan para una mascota?!" _– Era un gallo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Un gallo? ¿Llamado Bryan?

– Si. Murió poco tiempo después pero mi hijo le tomo bastante cariño así que decidimos enterrarlo ahí atrás. Ah… Ese niño amaba los animales… siempre andaba jugando con animales, era tan tierno. – y antes de que empezara con su discurso de lo maravilloso que era su hijo, Kyoko decidió intervenir.

– Es bastante dulce. Tener un gallo llamado Bryan. – Solo había actuado como Kuon un poco tiempo pero podía imaginar la situación fácilmente. Kuu posó su mirada en Ren, quien desvió la mirada tratando de sacar la imagen de la sonrisa y las palabras de Kyoko de su mente. Esa chica sin duda lo mataría un día.

– Mmm… Hizuri-san, ¿Dónde se encuentra su hijo en estos momentos? Si es que puedo preguntar. – Ren se congeló, pero logró el control de su cuerpo unos segundos después. Era una pregunta fácil de esquivar después de todo.

– El está viviendo por su cuenta actualmente. – ahora fue Kyoko quien se congeló. Incapaz de frenarse, soltó la pregunta:

– ¿Qué su hijo no estaba muerto? – Y una vez más Ren se congeló. Kuu parecía estar en la misma situación.

– ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

– ¿Eh? No, bueno, por la manera en que hablaba cuando mencionaba a su hijo me dio la impresión de que estaba muerto… – Tras esto, Ren no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido. _"¿De qué manera habló de mi para que creyera eso?" _– Lo siento mucho, por llegar a conclusiones tan raras por mi cuenta.

– No te preocupes, mientras lo entiendas ahora. – aseguró Kuu con una sonrisa. _"¡Decir eso frente al propio Kuon! ¿Qué pensará de mi?" _Una mirada a Ren fue suficiente aliviarse. _"Ella suele sacar sus propias conclusiones apresuradamente" _Ren lo sabía, la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

– Ahora que acabamos de comer, ¿Por qué no vamos y averiguamos cuales serán los roles que tendremos que interpretar? – sugirió Kuu.

Un "si" fue la respuesta obtenida.

– Las damas primero. – dijo Kuu mientras ofrecía la caja a las chicas. Kanae fue la primera en sacar un papel, decía:

_*Familia #2. Rol: Hija mayor.*_

"_Genial"_ pensó con sarcasmo. La siguiente fue Maria:

_*Familia #2. Rol: Hija menor.*_

Hizo un pequeño puchero. ¡Ella quería ser la hermana de su Onee-sama! Chiori siguió:

_*Familia #1. Rol: Hija menor.*_

El de Yashiro decía:

_*Familia #2. Rol: Hijo mayor, primo de la familia #1*_

A continuación Kyoko.

_*Familia #1. Rol: Hija adoptiva.*_

Y por ultimo Ren.

_*Familia #1. Rol: Hijo mayor.*_

Y reino el silencio.

–Bien, ahora diré alguna de las "características especiales" y creare un escenario. La situación es así: la familia #2 es forzada a vivir con la #1 por razones que van más allá de sus capacidades como para hacer algo, sus padres han decidido viajar por el mundo y como no son del todo insensibles, los mandan con sus primos. Por esta razón su relación entre ustedes es fuerte y son muy unidos, sin embargo no se llevan bien con los demás. Esta familia es conformada por los gemelos y su hermana menor. Yo actuaré como el padre de la familia #1, es esta está el hermano mayor y la hermana menor, también se encuentra la hija adoptiva. Este hecho causa que su hermana la moleste constantemente y por ese mismo motivo es que su hermano mayor la protege y así es como estos dos últimos han logrado una relación… bastante compleja y anormal para los hermanos. No prestan mucha atención a sus primos sin embargo tampoco los tratan mal. Pueden crear ustedes mismos algunas características que crean convenientes para sus personajes, solo recuerden que no deben salirse de sus propias personalidades por completo, ¿entendido? ¿Sí? ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a comer!

Y así, sin más que decir, Kuu abandonó la habitación dejando a todos petrificados y a una divertido Jelly tratando de suprimir su risa.


	5. C2: Que comience el juego: Día 1-Part II

Y así, sin más que decir, Kuu abandonó la habitación dejando a todos petrificados y a una divertida Jelly tratando de suprimir su risa. Su diversión no duró mucho al ver el ambiente. Los pensamientos de incomodidad parecían flotar en el aire.

"_No. Yo quería ser la hermana de onee-sama, no lo acepto de otra manera. ¿Cómo que no nos llevamos muy bien? ¡Que injusto!" _Pensaba dolida María.

"_¿Tengo que tratarla mal? No quiero hacer eso… Kyoko-san es muy importante para mí ahora, no quiero volver a comportarme mal con ella." _Se lamentaba Chiori.

"_¡Una gran familia! ¡Mo, tiene que ser una broma! Y yo que pensé que me había librado de la mía y ahora esto. ¿Qué acaso mi destino es siempre tener una gran familia, no importa lo que haga? ¡Ah, mo, no quiero eso! " _Con cada segundo que pasaba, más crecía la irritación de Kanae.

"_No es que me moleste del todo esta situación pero… ¿hermanos? ¡Así es más difícil lograr que la relación entre Kyoko-chan y Ren avance! Nuevos planes, ¡necesito nuevos planes!" _Yashiro comenzó a idear maneras para juntar a su pareja-por-ser.

"_Debí haber asesinado a alguien importante en mi vida pasada… si no fuera así… ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! ¿Es que acaso mis deseos de venganza me vuelven una mala persona? No, eso no puede ser. Ese bastardo se lo merece, si ese fuere el caso más bien le estaría haciendo un bien al mundo… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué a las buenas personas les pasan cosas malas? No sé si seré capaz de resistir esto…" _Kyoko estaba al borde de un colapso mental.

"_Hermanos con una relación anormal, ¿en serio? ¡Maldito Presidente! ¡Esto es culpa! No se cómo lo hizo, pero esto es su culpa."_ Porque claro… Ese sujeto siempre era el culpable. _"¡¿Es que quiere matarme?!" _Llegado a este punto, el aura de Ren se volvió completamente amenazador.

– Chi-chicos… ¿es-están bien? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó aterrada Jelly. Al ser ignorada completamente decidió tratar otra cosa. – ¡Ah! Miren la hora. Debería comenzar con sus disfraces o se me hará tarde. Yukihito-kun, tu primero.

– ¿Eh? Ah, si…

Aún con todo su esfuerzo en retrasarlo, Jelly duró unos 5 minutos. Sin embargo, el resultado la hizo olvidarse de la atmósfera tan tensa que emitían. Y por suerte, los demás también parecieron olvidarlo. ¿Quién diría que Yashiro Yukihito podría verse así?

– Y todo lo que hice fue darle lentes de contacto y acomodar su cabello para atrás. – Decía impresionada Jelly. Las chicas, aún si no eran como las otras que caían por una cara bonita, estaban totalmente embobadas. Cierto, no era solo por el hecho de que con ese aspecto fácilmente podría entrar al mundo del espectáculo si quisiera sino porque nadie imaginó nunca que en realidad tuviera ese tipo de apariencia.

Como las chicas Love Me no eran muy conocidas no hacía falta hacer muchos cambios.

Kanae estaría interpretando a la hermana de Maria y Yashiro por lo tanto, una peluca color castaño sería suficiente. El estilo de peinado era muy similar al suyo, la única diferencia era que la peluca llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros.

Chiori usaba una peluca que se parecía mucho al corte que usaba antes de todo el asunto de Natsu de color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

El cabello de Kyoko volvió a su color original, negro. Conservó su corte actual solo que acomodaba diferente. De tal manera que se veía un poco más madura y elegante.

Ren tenía el cabello teñido de color negro, por su actuación como Cain Heel y lo acomodaba como solía hacerlo cuando actuaba este papel. El color de ojos era el problema. Jelly decidió que mostrara sus ojos reales, definitivamente no hay mejor disfraz que mostrar su verdadera apariencia.

– No te preocupes Ren-chan, nadie notara que no estas usando lentes de contacto. – le aseguró Jelly, ajena a su verdadera preocupación.

"_Por supuesto que nadie lo notara, de eso estoy seguro. El problema es si Mogami-san reconoce este color. Realmente dudo que haya conocido a alguien aparte de _Corn _con este color de ojos, ¿qué tal si hace la conexión? Bueno… si eso pasa probablemente pueda convencerla de que es solo una coincidencia. Tal vez estoy exagerando y siendo paranoico." _ Y con eso en mente salió de la habitación.

– Ren-sama, te ves increíble. – gritó Maria, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse. _"Tsk. Voy a tener que alejar a un montón de mujeres aquí también…"_

Maria podía admitir sus sentimientos fácilmente, pero por otro lado estaba Kyoko, quien sufría una lucha interna.

"…_Voy a tener que hacer un muñeco de Tsuruga-san con esta apariencia… ¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Estúpida Kyoko olvida eso! Pero… se ve tan… y esos ojos… me recuerdan a _Corn_… es como un príncipe… ¡Que no! ¡Olvida eso! Demonios, siete días es demasiado."_

Kuu apenas podía contener su emoción. _"Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía asi…" _Por su parte, él tan solo usaba una peluca negra y lentes de contacto del mismo color que los ojos de Chiori. Reconocerlo sería difícil, pero de todos modos realmente no planeaba salir mucho de casa esta semana. Tenía otros _asuntos_ pendientes…

– Bueno chicos, tienen el resto del día libre. Hagan lo que gusten y piensen en sus personajes y como les gustaría interpretarlos. No se vale pedir ayudar ni consejos, cada uno debe crear a su propio personaje completamente solo. No lo olviden, empezaremos con esto oficialmente a las 12 a.m. Hagan sus mejor esfuerzo y si tienen alguna duda, no teman en recurrir a mí por ayuda. Tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos así que los veo a la hora de la cena. – y así se retiró Kuu, con una bolsa de frituras en las manos.

– Onee-sama, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Ah, bueno… – _"¡Huir de Tsuruga-san! Y rápido." _– La verdad es que estoy cansada por el viaje… creo que iré a descansar.

– Tienes razón. – interrumpió Kanae – fue un viaje largo y mañana también será un día largo. Lo mejor será descansar y pensar en nuestros personajes.

– ¡Ah! Chicas, tengo algo que mostrarles. ¡Vamos! – dijo Jelly, arrastrando a todas las chicas hacia la habitación que compartirían. – _Darling_ dijo que quería ayudarlas con sus personajes así que me pidió ayudarlo a crear un estilo para cada una. Elijan una de las maletas dentro del armario y hagan que combine el estilo con sus respectivos roles. ¿Acaso _Darling_ no es genial?

Las chicas Love Me permanecieron en silencio. Si algo habían aprendido del presidente -aunque fuera a la fuerza y de una manera no muy agradable- era que nada salía bien cuando él intervenía.

Todos estaban agotados por lo que no pasó gran cosa el resto del día y de alguna manera llegó la noche. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Yashiro, como buen fan de la pareja Ren x Kyoko, siguió con sus planes para lograr un resultado positivo en este viaje. En serio, este tipo debería conseguir otro hobby.

Kanae no necesitaba pensar mucho, sabia como hacerlo. Claro, saber y hacer son dos cosas diferentes. _"Tengo que ser buena hermana, ugh"_ Aunque a veces depende de lo que uno sabe... Kanae, sin duda alguna, no era conocida por ser la mejor hermana del mundo. _"¿Creo que debo ser amorosa? Estúpido juego de familia…"_

Chiori no tuvo problemas. No le agradaba ser mala con Kyoko pero era una actuación, además, solo debía molestarla por ser adoptada, eso no tenía nada que ver con sus propios sentimientos pasados. _"Así es más sencillo… y con respecto a Tsuruga-san… supongo que a mi personaje debe molestarle que se preocupe tanto por "nuestra hermana" pero como no dijeron nada de eso tendré que pensar un poco más sobre ello."_

Maria tampoco tuvo dificultades. Se suponía que tenían que improvisar así que dependiendo de cómo salieran las cosas, podría llegar a ser más cercana a su onee-sama.

Y es aquí donde empiezan la lista de personas quienes sí tuvieron que pensar bastante sobre sus personajes.

"_Espera, ¿Qué quiso decir con relación complicada? N-No puede ser como los hermanos Heel, ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! No, claro que no. Eso no es posible. Piensa, Kyoko. ¡Piensa! Veamos… conozco tres tipos de hermanos. _

_1- Del tipo normal. En este hay muchas variaciones, tales como los hermanos que pasan peleando, los que se llevan bien y actúan más como amigos… No. Eso no funcionara. Su situación es muy normal. Necesito algo diferente. Este tipo queda descartado._

_2- La familia de Moko-san. Descartado. No importa por donde lo vea, definitivamente no va a funcionar._

_3- Los hermanos Heel. Demonios… ellos parecen adecuados. Un hermano sobre-protector y una hermana que siente un gran afecto hacia él, quienes sostienen una _compleja _y _anormal_ relación. _

_¿Es mi única salida? __Ugh… Voy a tener que cambiar muchos aspectos con respecto a la personalidad de Setsu, hacerla menos ehmm… menos "Mi hermano primero__, segundo y tercero. Si no es él, no mereces mi tiempo". Y se supone que mi personalidad no debe cambiar mucho. Entonces…lo que va a cambiar es básicamente mi opinión sobre los demás. No seré tan cercana con Moko-san, Maria-chan ni Yashiro-san. Deberé tratarlos con indiferencia pero no al nivel que Setsu lo hace. Desde que Amamiya-san se supone que me molesta, creo que su actitud hacia mi será algo fría e incluso podría llegar a sentirme herida. Por esta razón, acudo a mi hermano mayor, aquel que cuida de mí y me protege. Y debido a esto mis sentimientos por él se vuelven confusos… Ah… ¿Realmente es la única opción? Tal vez debería tan solo huir… Es un país lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que me encuentren… conseguiré trabajo y creare una nueva vida aquí… Pero no tengo dinero ni nada que valga la pena… Probablemente moriré de hambre primero… __¡_Demonios!"

"_Cuando volvamos a Japón," _comenzó Ren_ "me aseguraré de vengarme. No se cómo lo haré, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Ese estúpido Presidente de alguna manera me hizo aceptar venir aquí" _Jamás iba a admitir que fue realmente su culpa por aceptar así sin más al escuchar el nombre de Kyoko_. "y de alguna manera logró ponernos en esta ridícula -y peligrosa- situación." _Esa clase de relación era sospechosamente similar a la que tenían los hermanos Heel. Cierto, tendría que quitar muchas -muchísimas- de las cualidades de Cain y agregar nuevas pero, su relación con su hermana era prácticamente la misma-no, era peor. Al no estar relacionados de sangre podrían pasar_ muchas _cosas._ "Con todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora, día y medio no va a matarme… probablemente. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente tortura, debo estar en esta clase de lugar, el cual me trae _esos_ recuerdos… Olvida los problemas de los hermanos, esto es peor. No tengo la menor idea de cómo sobrevivir a esto." _Si, era mucho peor. Tan solo interpretar a B.J. le había causado bastante problemas, ahora que estaba en el lugar de los hechos solo lo hacía más real y claro. Cualquier avance que hubiera logrado en todos estos años se estaba yendo por el caño. Sentía que al salir y andar en esas calles lo único que iba a lograr era perderse a sí mismo. Y no ayudaba mucho ver su color de ojos reales cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Le recordaban la humillación, el abuso que sufrió; lo despiadado que fue, lo increíblemente cruel y sádico que podía llegar a ser, y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, sabía cuán difícil era para su padre mantenerse callado. El no saltarle encima de alegría y abrazarlo por todo el dolor que ambos sintieron en el pasado; Kuu por no poder darse cuenta antes y ayudar a su hijo y Kuon por todo el dolor que les causó al marcharme sin una sola palabra de despedida.

Sin darse cuenta, de alguna manera había pasado de estar en su habitación a estar en uno de los muy cómodos sillones ubicados en la gran sala de estar, totalmente perdido en sus problemas. Quien no tardó en notar esto fue Kyoko. _"Bajo por un vaso de agua y me encuentro al hombre que invadió completamente mi mente y no me permite dormir. Cuanta suerte." _Pensó con sarcasmo. Rápidamente olvidó sus problemas al ver la expresión de dicho hombre. _"No de nuevo… es lo mismo que aquella noche cuando regresé de hacer unas compras y me encontré con un Tsuruga-san en el pasillo totalmente perdido y a punto de caer en la oscuridad… Pensé que todo estaría bien después de la promesa que me hizo aquel maldito día…"_ Busco rápidamente con la mirada algún objeto que le indicara la hora. Cuando por fin lo encontró, se leía claramente 2:17.

Contra toda lógica y todas las alarmas que sonaban en su corazón y cabeza y su mente gritándole huir de ese lugar inmediatamente, comenzó a caminar hacia donde él se encontraba con un solo pensamiento:

"_Un día menos, faltan seis."_

* * *

**N/A:** _Ugh... Tenia planeado subir este cap el lunes... Lo siento **ILexa**-san y feliz cumpleaños -atrasado-. Tal vez no haya hecho como querías pero hey! Igual lo subí antes ¿no? solo 2 días, !pero antes! Y tengo otro regalo para ti y todos los que siguen esta historia... voy a actualizar todos los fines de semana! Yay. _

_Con respecto a Ren y Kyoko de hermanos otra vez... puede que parezca un poco repetitivo e incluso que robo escenas del manga (jaja ya verán a lo que me refiero) pero realmente quiero ver que pasaría si todos los vieran actuar como los Heel y supieran que son ellos, así que... bueno... no pude evitarlo... también me di cuenta que olvide decirles donde empieza esta historia -.-' argh... en fin, empieza después del cap 199, así que si no han leído hasta ahí puede contener spoilers... aunque creo que es un poco tarde para decirlo... jaja... soy un desastre, lo se... Mmm... creo que eso es todo... siempre olvido lo que quiero decirles... _

___Gracias a todos por sus reviews (puede que no los conteste pero si leo c/u de ellos con gran emoción), por seguir y marcar la historia como favoritos y por leerla. __Si hay algún error ortográfico o tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Prometo tratar de responder esta vez xD _

_ Espero hayan disfrutado el cap y esperen el otro, ¡X fin viene la parte que yo quería escribir!_


End file.
